


Changelings

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Episode: s02e13 The Drill, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Intrusive Thoughts, Mention of Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: Somewhere here, his son died.(Iroh, on the train to Ba Sing Se.)





	Changelings

The child is young, he thinks. A few days old at most. The parents are young too, practically children themselves. 

(Everyone is practically a child to him, these days.)

(Everyone touched by this war is a child, these days, always.)

“What a handsome baby,” he says as the train begins to rush from the station through the Agrarian Zone toward the Inner Wall.

(Somewhere here, his son died.)

(Beneath where he sits now, his son died.)

(He could snatch that sleeping child from its mother’s arms right now, could burst from the train and offer the baby to the Spirits— _take this one take this one, give me back mine, take this one and me and let Lu Ten come back_ …Or else, he could snatch the child, and run with it once they got to the city, rename it Lu Ten and pretend that everything was as it had been…)

(Lu Ten would be a man now; it wouldn’t be as it had been.)

(Lu Ten would have always been a child to him.)

(Lu Ten will always be a child, now.)

(Somewhere here, his son died.)

When they exit the train, Iroh grips Zuko’s shoulder like a lifeline.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
